Question: Simplify the expression. $(-a^{4}-3a^{3}-6a^{2})(-5a^{4})$
First use the distributive property. $ - a^4 (-5 a^4) - 3 a^3 (-5 a^4) - 6 a^2 (-5 a^4) $ Simplify. $5a^{8}+15a^{7}+30a^{6}$